1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to barbecue grill apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved barbecue grill apparatus wherein the same is arranged for selective rotation and positioning over an associated barbecue grill pit structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barbecue grills of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,876; 4,702,224; and 4,162,650.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a barbecue grill apparatus wherein the same is arranged for selective positioning over an associated barbecue grill pit and rotation of the associated support basket structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.